The Perfect Name
by xRinrinx3
Summary: Do you have a name for her Rima-chan?" I asked her. "You might not like it," she said. "Please tell me," I begged. She whispered it in my ear. I laughed. "What's so funny?" "Nothing," I told her. "I love it." RIMAHIKO.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah.**

* * *

---- Seiyo Hospitial 2:00 PM -----

"How are you feeling?" I asked my wife as I stepped in the room.

"A lot better than the last few days," she mumbled. She sat up on the bed with the sleeping baby in her arms.

I pulled up a chair. We sat in a peaceful silence.

"Have you picked out a name for her yet?" I asked her.

"Do you have any possible names?"

"No. I knew we should've planned this naming thing a lot eariler! Although, our parents gave us some suggestions,"

She rolled her eyes. "What are they? Start with your parents first,"

"Well, my family suggested something traditional and pretty like Sakura,"

She huffed. "What is this? Cardcaptors?" she said sarcastically.

On behalf of my wife, sorry to all those named Sakura. She really didn't mean it that way.

"Okay, then your parents-"

"My parents were never good with names," she blurted. "when I had a goldfish they couldn't think of a better name for it than Fishy or Goldy!"

I was suprised. "I like your name, Rima." I gazed at her. How could she say that about her parents? (At least they did a much better job naming her than they did with a goldfish.)

"Mine's okay, and don't look at me like that."

"Look at you like what?"

"Like _that_,"

I didn't get it.

"Why?" I playfully teased. "is it too cute for you?" She looked away. Rima tried to look cross, but I could see that ever so faint smile on her lips and soft blush on her cheeks.

"Maybe," she muttered. I couldn't help but giggle. Then she changed the subject. "so what did my parents suggest?"

"Something that matches your name, like Rina."

"That's stupid," Again, sorry, to all those named Rina. She's just feeling a bit touchy lately.

"Are you sure you don't have one? I don't want our new baby to be left unnamed. It has to be special. Names have meanings to them you know," She looked back at the baby. "Hold her," she demanded. I reached my arms out.

Oh she was so lovely. I felt like I was holding an angel in my arms. I remembered my mother telling me that children were a gift from God. I didn't believe my mother could be more right. I recieved a beautiful angel-child and I'm holding her in my arms right now. Amazing, she didn't even stir in her sleep. I sworn I saw a smile in the corner of the tiny mouth. Needless to say, I was proud of my little newborn.

Wispy strands of indigo hair covered her head. If anyone seen her, they'd know in a blink of an eye that she was my daughter...

but if you look closer, she had some of Rima's physical attributes too. She had honey-colored eyes that more closely resembled her mother. Her hair, though it was the same color as mine, was slightly wavy. She was also unusually small for a baby. I remembered worrying when the doctor told me that.

_"Don't worry," he chuckled. "she's fine. It must be genetic,"_

I also couldn't help but smile at that comment. I didn't mind too much. She'll grow.

Besides, I remember it was Rima's petite size made her so cute and endearing. This little girl will be no different. I could tell.

"So you're sure you have no clue of what to name our daughter?" Rima asked again. I nodded. She looked away again. I could tell she was hiding some idea.

"Do you have a name for her Rima-chan?"

"You might not like it," she said.

"Come on, it can't be as bad as Goldy or anything. Please tell me"

She sighed and leaned towards me. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"What is it?" I asked her.

She whispered it in my ear.

I laughed. (Softly, of course. The baby was still asleep.)

She wrinkled her nose. "What's so funny Nagihiko?" *sigh* She was always so serious about comedy.

"Nothing," I said to her. I gave her a soft kiss. "I love it,"

I couldn't think of a better name for our new baby girl:

Nadeshiko Mashiro Fujisaki.

* * *

**Finished! . iml whoo! this supershort oneshot idea idea popped up in my head like 11 pm and i couldn't sleep. x] this material is a bit raw. xp i don't feel like the fluff was really too good or anything, i hate thinking of title names cuz they all suck, and i couldn't get the spacing right :p gomen! this is my first time to attempt something like this. xD this is strictly a oneshot so don't add to your story alerts or anything. :p even with all the crappiness in there I think i still like my work :]**

**And Yes, I know i'm suppose to be updating my other rimahiko fic, but then I've come to a writer's block :p a lot of stress keeps the creative juices from flowing...**

**due to testing and everything, I hate to say i won't update for a week or two. D;**

**TT___TT**

**i need some motivation. x]**

**r****eview yes? x3**


End file.
